Billy Acachalla
For other people named Billy, see Billy (Disambiguation). Billy Acachalla also has an equivalent of himself in 13th Dimension! Please visit: Mary (Marionette) Billy Smigglebug (adoptive name Acachalla) is a character played HomelessGoomba. He is the real son of John Smigglebug (who might be the same person as Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory), the adopted son of Papa Acachalla and Gertrude, and brother of Sally Acachalla, Sue Acachalla, Spencer and Yakface, as well as the possibly brainwashed henchmen of Darth Calculas. He is not a very intelligent person, but he is smarter than Sally. He is twenty-six years old. He has two known future incarnations, Johnny Ghost's Uncle Ernie and the Toilet Toucher. For some unexplained reason. Billy has time-traveling powers which he uses extensively. His most prominent use of his powers being reviving dead characters, a phenomenon more commonly known as Back from the Dead. It also seems that his powers are growing exponentially as he now has gained telekinetic powersfrom banging his head against a wall (and has been shown to become a robot sometimes). He is even said to become the Toilet Toucher. Billy and the entire Acachalla family (as well as Maddie Friend and Jimmy Casket) seem to have the power to travel between dimensions because they have appeared in other games Venturian has played. Biography Early Life Billy may have been born on the 3rd of February 1990. Billy's father was John Smigglebug, (who may be the same person as Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory) although a police officer, Officer Daniels, was an almost perfect double of his father, which he would use in his investigations. (It is suggested at one point that his biological father is in fact Maxwell Acachalla. This is possible given their close resemblance; however Maxwell's first (and so far, only) meeting with Billy would seem to debunk this.) Accounts of Billy's life before he joined the Acachalla family vary; one story says Smigglebug believed Billy would be happier without him and left him at the 7-11 of Papa Acachalla; another states that Billy murdered both Daniels and Smigglebug whilst possessed by Melon Friend; yet another one that seems to be the most canon is that Darth Calculus killed Billy's father and kidnapped Billy from the 4th dimension, Calculas then made him join the Acachalla's with Sally (who's mother, Medusa was killed by Calculas) to send him messages about human life and what it was like. In any case, Billy ended up at the 7-11 either way, and ended up being adopted by Papa Acachalla at some point before he became old and fat and married. Before Acachalla "settled down" with Gertrude, Acachalla made use of Billy's expensive college fund and roamed the country with him, taking him on a trip through the west on motorcycles and seeing some strange sights. Their earliest recorded adventure together was in Texas, where they fought tellytubbies and Daleks in the desert. Another time they stayed a place called Townsend for a day whilst Billy took his driving test, during which time Billy had a funeral service for himself and Papa stole a fridge full of root beer before they lost the car and took the train back to their hotel room. When Billy's college fund ran out, Papa threw Billy out, but he was later adopted by Gertrude when he appeared back at the 7-11. A New Family (& Maddie Friend) Whilst at the cinema with Gertrude, a girl came up to him saying "Hey Billy, I heard the name Billy", before introducing herself as Maddie Friend, calling Gertrude a jerk, and suggesting they sneak in to the movie theatre to watch Burger King Billy got a job at Burger King, pretending to be his ex-twin, when Maddie Friend appeared looking for him. He managed to hide from her in a crate and fool her with a double. She was then crushed by her own car. After this, they finally had a drive together, but during her terrible driving Billy accidentally fell out of the car and Maddie reversed over him. She then attached his body to the car and drove off whilst Billy came back from the dead and destroyed her car. Medical School Billy went to medical school with Maddie Friend, and now works at a hospital owned by Gertrude and is currently training a woman named Molly to be a medic. However he still isn't very good at his job. Once, during a trip to Fireman School, he dozed off on the coach and woke up with everyone except himself and Chef Chakalata Soup gone. He then trained to become a firemen but got both of them fired. The pair then went back to Soup's island to start their own business. He helped Gertrude fight yet another Zombie Apocalypse. Billy's Future Both Uncle Ernie and the Toilet Toucher were revealed to be future versions of Billy. In one possible future Billy (and presumably the other Gmod characters) had become beings comprised of pixels, essentially becoming Minecraft characters. One day, when Billy was working at a hospital, a man with a horribly burnt face claimed to be Billy from the future and warned him that in two days he would drink orange juice and accidentally eat the pet hamster. This was revealed to be an illusion created by the 13th Dimension; the future self claimed to be him from two days in the future on a Tuesday, when two days in the future was actually Monday. Maddie Friend's Cloning Operation Maddie Friend once made several clones of Billy and held them all inside of a rundown abandoned insane asylum and killed all the ones that didn't turn out right, including one that mutated into fox creature. New Best Friend Billy met a girl named Lily at Costco and they became best Friends, she then turned out to be even crazier than Maddie Friend and turned into animatronic and tried to kill Billy. She was stopped by Johnny Toast. Deadly Investigator Extraordinaire It is now apparent that BIlly is still working for Darth Calculas because he is part of Calculas' investigation sevice known as DIE (Deadly Investigators Extraordinaire), wich seems to be an evil version of PIE because they putting animatronics into slavery. In fact their first mission was to capture Bonnie's sister, which they thought would be easy but it ended with Calculas' death.Johnny Ghost then showed because of readings of a portal (the one Billy and Calculas used.)He revealed Bonnie's sister's true strenghth (level 100.)Johnny then handed Billy and they killed Bonnie's sister and Gertrude. Ghost then looked for Toast, who had gone through the portal first. Billy found Toast but it turned out to be a fake (possibly Gavin) and Ghost killed the fake Toast. Gertrude then reappeared and escaped with Ghost and Billy. Becoming the Toilet Toucher When he and Papa Acachalla were arrested for trying to sell macoroni, they tried to escape. This resulted in BIlly getting his toilet touching powers from a combination of radiation and nerve gas. Parallel Universe/Possible death Billy was one of the last humans on Earth, and killed the xenomorph Papa Acachalla. However, he doomed humanity after he jumped off a cliff. Personality Paradoxically, Billy has been shown to be both the smartest and the dumbest of the Acachalla family. It is possible he may have MPD. Billy has a childish personality and shows this often, even though he is quite obviously not a young child. He appears to be a grown-up but doesn't act like one. When he encounters danger, he panics in most cases and runs for help from Papa Acachalla or Gertrude, especially when that danger is Maddie Friend. Billy, like most of the Acachalla's, tends to go into short 'phases' that often are incredibly odd. For example, when he bought a wing costume and began to believe he was a Bird. These phases can be so drastic that Billy tends to forget the reality of the situation, even when life threatening. Billy's role as a physician briefly devolved from mere incompetence to a homicidal aspect in which he simply kills his patients and depends on them coming Back from the Dead to cure his patients when he was tricked by an illusion from the 13th Dimension. When he is scared he can become not only very smart, but devious, cunning, manipulative, and cowardly, and not above selling out his family to save himself. He also becomes extremely paranoid. Billy is aware of his stupidity, as he uses his low intelligence to cheat death. However he does falsely believe he can act smart any time he wants. Billy is beginning to show attributes of his future self, the Toilet Toucher. Showing a strange interest in toilets, talking in a ghostly voice, and even showing a desire to become a psychopathic villain like Jimmy Casket in a vain attempt to get fans. Conditions & Abilities * Back from the Dead * Telekinesis * Time Travel * Foresight/future sight * Flying * Billy has been known to turn into, lizards, Pokémon, dinosaurs, a robot, inanimate objects, and once, even a Bird. * Billy would occasionally transform into a robot. In which case, he would immediately say, "I'm a robot!" However, he hasn't done this often. * Billy would occasionally lapse into an "infinite fall", however Acachalla taught him how to get out of it by himself. * Acachalla bought a monster truck which Billy then totalled. In preventing the Monster Truck Apocalypse, Billy created an interspatial wormhole (or more likely a black hole) that only he could see. Papa Acachalla didn't believe him when he told him about it. * K(ha)zi powers Alter Egos * Toilet Toucher * Stool * Bird Billy * Ghostly Toilet * Ernie Ghost * Emo Billy Relationships Maddie Friend Maddie Friend was initially Billy's friend, but started to avoid her after learning about her stalker-like personality. He became terrified of her but still hung out with her from time to time. He became scared of her at the end of the 'Highway driving test map,' when she revealed she's his biggest fan and stalks him. In the L4D Versus Minecraft Mod Multiplayer, Billy accidentally agrees to marry Maddie Friend if she manages to win against him, resulting in them being engaged under certain circumstances, though not anymore because he beat Maddie Friend in a crossbow fight that if he won he didn't have to marry her. Despite his disdain for Maddie Friend, Billy still tolerates her enough to engage in meaningless recreational activities and they have both worked together at the hospital. In the Third Thanksgiving Video, he seemed to begrudgingly tolerate her appearance.he doesn't know that she is also working for Darth Calculas. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell Acachalla is rumored to be Billy's biological father by Jordan Frye (Venturian). Whether or not this is true, Billy fears Maxwell all the same. Maxwell has possessed Billy's body several times to achieve his nefarious schemes, likely because Billy's looks similar to maxwell, and because he is often around Papa Acachalla. As leader of a gang, Billy sought to revive Maxwell so that he would join his ranks, and being very determined to do so as well. Ignoring a zombie apacolypse around him, and even sacrificing one of his other members to achieve his goal; Maxwell upon being revived, however, refused to follow Billy Acachalla as leader (likely because he was not a pure blooded Acachalla, even referring to Billy as a Smigglebug in an insulting matter). Shortly after Maxwell killed Billy and took over his own gang. Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla is Billy's adoptive father. Billy's biological parents left him at a 7-11 where he was later found and adopted by Papa Acachalla. He is the favorite child of Papa. Billy attempts to receive Papa's guidance, approval and affection constantly. This may have changed since Billy was revealed to become the Toilet Toucher in a possible future. Sally Sally is Billy's adopted sister (and possible biological cousin). He is willing to play Barbie dolls with her and follow along with her plans. He cares for her, even though he was once accused of killing Sally's unicorn doll and is hiding a secret that he was the one that killed Freddio the dinosaur in the NPC velicoraptor mod by using Papa's favorite HD Television to bonk the poor dinosaur on the head. Gertrude Gertrude is Billy's adoptive Step-mother. She seems to care for him a lot and he respects her, not even getting mad when she said bad things about Papa Acachalla. John Smigglebug John Smigglebug is Billy's father. He left Billy at 7-11 until Papa Acachalla took Billy and raised him as his son. John could possibly be the same person as Johnny Ghost/Gregory/Jimmy Casket, making Billy and Sally biological cousins. Billy killed his father whilst possessed by Melon Friend (although in reality this was orchestrated by Darth Calculus in order to bend Billy to his will and, by extension, gain more hotel customers). Officer Daniels Officer Daniels was a police officer who used the fact that he looked similar to Smigglebug to pass himself off as Billy's father so he could investigate Billy, who he has suspicions of. After John's death, Daniels chased Billy across the country, where he met his end on an airfield to a falling radiator. Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory While Billy is terrified of Jimmy Casket, he seems to treat Ghost like he would anyone. It was revealed that Ghost's Uncle Ernie was a future version of Billy. This does not seem to faze Billy; when brought up, he merely joked, as they were celebrating Ghost's un-birthday, that it would "make Ghost feel older". Yakface Yakface is said to be Billy's sister. She was never mentioned after her debut episode. Boba Fett Billy had once worked on a sandship with Boba Fett and had to be saved from the Sarlacc Pit by him. Spencer Strangely enough Spencer and Billy rarely interact with one another. Though it was revealed during a thanksgiving special that Billy shuns and fears Spencer much like his father, reluctant to speak with him even when the safety of the world demanded it. It is probable that Spencer looks down upon Billy like he would anyone else. Melon Friend Melon Friend was Billy's beloved pet. At first Billy loved the fruit but was also terrified by it. Eventually Melon Friend drove Billy into madness, killing his father as well as contributing to a legion of melons. Molly Molly is a young woman, probably in her early twenties who Billy is teaching to be a paramedic, not much is know of their relationship but they somehow both got stuck in someone's house while shrunk. Officer Maloney Billy has met Maloney a few times but never really interacted much,if the theory that Johnny Ghost is Billy's father is true then they would be half-brothers because Maloney's father Gregory.Gregory is an alternate personality of Ghost Gregory.Gregory the 2nd Greggory.Gregory the 2nd is Officer Maloney's brother, meaning that if Officer Maloney is Billy's half-brother, so is he. Lilly Friend Lilly was Billy's best friend but she turned out to be an animatronic in disguise and was killed by Johnny Toast. Darth Calculas Darth Calculas killed Billy's father and kidnapped him. He then brainwashed Billy into working for him. Trivia *He has a high-pitched voice despite his age. *He usually agrees with Sally's ideas, no matter how crazy and dangerous they are (usually because Billy himself is eager to try the idea). *Although he is not very intelligent, he is still smarter than Sally. *Despite Papa Acachalla saying Billy was found at 7-11, Papa Acachalla said in one episode that he found Billy in the wilderness being raised by raccoons and pond frogs. *When Jordan was sick, Isaac and Bethany were the only ones to post videos. Therefore, Billy was seen without Papa Acachalla. However, Billy often used a ragdoll Papa to distract Maddie Friend. *Billy currently weighs 32 pounds. *It is revealed in the Detective Interrogation Room map that his real last name, before he was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11, was Billy Smigglebug. *His real father's name is John Smigglebug. *Once Billy signed Maddie friend's shirt but he signed it with Papa Acachalla's signature. He also once signed it Spencer. *A talking Penguin Billy found told him that he abandons his friends (Maddie Friend, Sally's Weird Cousin, etc.) so he will never have a true friend. Ironically, after the video, the penguin is never seen again. *As of the "Dumbbell Weapon Mod" video, Billy is an in training/part time Medic. *He used to like Cybermen; however he stopped after Maddie was one in a dream. *Billy can sometimes be confused with Maxwell Acachalla because Homeless Goomba chooses the same player model. *He once agreed to marrying Maddie Friend if she managed to win a round of Left 4 Dead. * He was recently potty trained. * He has or had asthma at one point. * In the Gmod TF2 Drivable Vehicle Mod, it is stated that Billy had only 600 lives left. He died 3 more times in that video, making it 597 lives. It is unknown how many lives Billy has now since we are all too lazy to count. It is unknown whether the rest of the family's "Back from the Dead" powers work this way as well. * He once worked on a sandship with Boba Fett. * When Billy heard he was adopted, he nuked a house. * He is the mother of all birds. Somehow. * Gertrude bought him a pair of angel cosplay wings off of amazon. They actually worked and he flew around, this convinced him that he was a bird. * In the FUNNY MUSEUM ROLEPLAY! - Gmod Museum Map (Garry's Mod), Billy repeatedly had to "set the leg" after falling from high places, and became Doctor Who. After his second timewarp he comes back from one possible double-double future (possibly the same one where Billy is a doctor, hair still doesn't grow back, and the new Wii is really terrible and uses controllers attatched to the eyes), as the Toilet Toucher, much to Papa Acachalla's dismay. Acachalla then tricks him into drinking starbucks. Whilst exploring the museum, this future Billy/Toilet Toucher was killed by a real-life dinosaur, prompting Acachalla to go full-out Arnold Schwarzenegger on it. He then returns as Minecraft Cierra. * He once found a suit of armour and chased Freddy Fazbear around a castle with Gertrude. * Due to him repeatedly trying to close a door with his forehead for 24 hours, Billy gained telekinesis. * His birthday is February 3rd and he turned 26 in 2016, meaning he was born in 1990. * He is currently in puberty. * His shirt has a barely noticeable shade of pink on it. Category:G [[Category:Protagonist Category:VenturianTale 2014 [[Category:Character Category:Ven [[Category:Garry's Mod C [[Category:Protagon [[Category:Back from the Dead [[Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Characters who appear as more [[Category:S [[Category:Isaac Frye Category:Bil [[Category:Main characters Categor [[Category:Rolepla [[Category:Gertrude Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Billy Acachalla Category:The Smigglebug Family Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Characters who appear as more than one person